Rainbow Falt
by Master Ein
Summary: Andrew was bored and wanted to have some fun but he would knot last long.Strong Language and more Lanuage


Today was Andrew's birthday and he wanted to just relax and enjoy the day but fate would say other wise.

Location: Kenderstag, Switzerland, Rainbow Squad HQ

Andrew sat there at the HQ bored as Hell just waiting for Dieter Webber, Domingo "Ding" Chavez, Louse Louselle,

And Edie Price to return from training.

Andrew stood 5'9, short black hair, tanish skin, age 19."Man.When are they coming back I mean, they've only been gone for what

A good hour or so." said Andrew stomping around causing Ann the desk atendant a little creeped out.

Just then Ding walked in and was followed by the rest of them.

"How's our short tempered _compadre_' doing!" said Ding as he put his AK-47 on the coffe table in the room they were in

"Bored on my very birthday, the world is coming to an end." said Andrew sighing

"You know my underwear is two sizes to small." says Edie Price while the others just look at him.

Just then the TKS Secret phone went off.

Andrew picked up the phone as the others took the boots off.

"Hello. Yes sir. Yes sir. Right away sir." says Andrew as he hangs up the phone.

"Who vas that?" asked Dieter

"That was "_the man"_ himself." said Andrew with a smirk.

"And that is...who?" asked Edie

"Join Chief of Staff General Robert Shelley and he says there is a situation in Bern; a terrorist group called _The American Rebellion_

Has taken control of the Omega Watch Company and has killed five people and have nine members of the board of directors two

Customers and is demanding either a hand full of _Kryptodian_ witch is arguably the most rare nuclear substance on earth or

Two-hundred million." said Andrew out of breath.

"Well then let's go pay them a visit." said Ding with a smile

As they walked out they noticed the village was very silent, plus all the stores were closed, and the gondolas were off.

"Hey Louse is there some like thing that all Swiss people do in the time of danger?" asked Andrew

"I _son't _know maybe dieter knows Switzerland is closer to Germany than France." says Louse cocking his gun.

As they walk to the Ma and Pa airstrip that they used they looked around and saw some whores walking around.

"I guess the whores aren't afraid of death." said Andrew

As they paid the pilot eighty Swiss franks the boarded the plain and headed of for Bern

Location: Bern, Switzerland, Omega CEO Office.

The group leader looked at the CEO and heard a muffled plea so he slapped the shit out of him. "You should have paid up you Neo-Nazi "said the Leader.

Location: Over the Swiss Alps.

Time: 7:14 Military Time

Andrew loaded his M2-49 and put his eagle pistol in his pocket loaded three grenades on to his hip and put on his gas mask.

"ETA: Five Minutes." said there pilot

Back at the Omega building.

"Sir we are picking up small airborne signals neat the Alps in the south." said terrorist watching radar. "What kind George?" asked there leader "Plane". Said George

In the Plane

"I'm going to drop you off near the perimeter." said the pilot.

As they hit the ground Andrew jumped out and scanned the area. He looked and saw a sniper whose bullet missed by a long shot." I could do better!" he said. as he took Ding's Sniper rifle. He looked and shot leaving a dead sniper for the _American Rebellion_.

As the moved out they noticed that Bern was also quiet as a mouse." It feels weird" said Ding "I know "Eddie

As Andrew peeked around the corner he saw too many terrorist for one person to take out so he signaled them to follow. As he turned at the city McDonald's he saw them looking in the windows of the many stores in the sidewalk. "Hey!" said Louse as he unleashed Hell.

One Terrorist fell as soon as he let go of the trigger of his AK-47.Andrew took care of the people on top of the street buildings and made them fall ding threw a grenade as they all took some cover back in the alley they came out of to come to the street. And Dieter Poured so propane gas every where after throwing a smoke grenade in front of him." Will you do the honors he said as he looked at Eddie who seemed to kill every one in site with his Mac11/9

As he aimed he noticed the terrorist were getting bigger in number. So he waited and waited until Andrew said "Will you hurry up we can't hold them forever you know he said as he killed a terrorist.

Finally he shot a bullet which set a lot on fire and blew more on up." Move on!'" said Louse as the headed for the building.

Inside Omega

"Sir the Guards are wiped out" said George then they are here" said the Leader

"Fuckin fucker who fuckinly tried to fuck my style! yelled Andrew who sat on a dead terrorist.

"Hey F-man we need to move on out." said Ding

"All right." said Andrew as he re-loaded his M2-49.

As Andrew walked he noticed that a lot of terrorist were expecting them.

"Danmit! "Andrew said under hiss breath.

Just then a Terrorist said "Alarm invaders spotted!"

"SHIT CRAP BULSHIT BULCRAP ASS HOLE PISS OFF FUCKER FUCK OFF DANM WHORE BITCHE HO!" yelled Andrew as he unleashed hell most terrorist shot directly at them." I'm hit wheezed" Ding as he fell Andrew threw a grenade and killed a lot "…….." and static came from Dieter's Signal. Soon it was Eddie and Louse backing Andrew up. "Grenade!" shouted Louse before he was blown up. Soon they were out numbered.

"Sir they are beat." said George who grinned at the leader

Andrew spotted a sniper that Andrew told Eddie to take out."

"Andrew!" yelled Eddie as he ran back to the plane.

Andrew looked around and was hit by two bullets in his shoulder.

Everything seemed to be slow once he was shot.

One hit him in the chest.

Another in the leg and one in the head.

But before he fell he thought of all the things he did.

Becoming a father, Becoming a husband, Killing people, school, and so many other thought ran through his head before he died.


End file.
